friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Rachel Tells...
"The One Where Rachel Tells..." (also known as "The One Where Rachel Tells Ross") is the third episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on October 11, 2001. Plot Monica and Chandler are on their honeymoon, but another couple on their honeymoon is always ahead of them in line, getting bumped up to first class, the honeymoon suite, etc. Monica and Chandler confront them and they insist they don't need the free stuff and they just want to celebrate their love for each other, so Chandler and Monica are welcome to all that stuff as far as they are concerned. Joey and Phoebe find that Monica and Chandler have taken away the keys to their apartment. They want to get in, so Joey tells the superintendent Treeger that there's a gas leak. Treeger gets a fireman to chop down the door with an axe, and Joey and Phoebe have to call Monica and Chandler and pretend that they are the ones breaking down the door because they smell gas. Rachel announces she is ready to tell the father of her baby she is pregnant with his child today, only to learn the others already know it's Ross. Joey and Phoebe tell Ross that Rachel needs to talk to him about something important, and Ross is convinced Rachel wants to sleep with him again. When Ross gets home and finds Rachel waiting for him, he makes a big speech about how they shouldn't get back together, leaving Rachel confused. Rachel finally tells him she's pregnant and Ross freaks out when he learns that condoms are only 97% effective, leading him to call the complaint department of the condom company instead of talking with Rachel. He eventually goes to Rachel's doctor appointment and says he wants to be there through everything, and assumes they'll be getting married. Rachel says that they are not in love so she does not want to get married and that she can do this alone, but freaks out when she can't see her own baby on the ultrasound picture. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Mike Hagerty - Mr. Treeger Amanda Carlin - Dr. Long Lynn A. Henderson - The ticket agent Evie Peck - The nurse John O'Brien - The airline employee Anita Dashiell - The front desk clerk Shane Nickerson - The man Laurie Naughton - The woman Crew Directed By: Sheldon Epps Written By: Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia *This episode's original script contained scenes where Chandler made fun of airport security and Monica seemed to issue terrorist commands to Joey and Phoebe over the phone. In the aftermath of the 9/11 attacks, this sub-plot was changed to the one with Monica and Chandler losing newlywed privileges to the couple at the airport. *This is Treeger's last appearance in the show. The friends last mention him in The Last One, Part 2: Monica says he told her to leave her keys on the counter. This she does, and her friends follow her soon to leave a total of six keys. He has been in 5 episodes. *There's King Kong climbing up a building on the Magna doodle. *The original script had the intention of a running gag that Ross, the one with a PhD, doesn't know much about many things, as he was intended to freak out about both the condom ineffectiveness and not seeing the baby on the ultrasound. However, the writers later decided that it would make more sense for Rachel, being the inexperienced mother, to freak out about the ultrasound, so the script was changed and the episode was shown that way. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title